The Reunion
by somekindofwildgirl
Summary: [Complete] Who knew that a drinking game would change her life? [AU, Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy]
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story! Don't worry, I'm still working on the Runaway Princess sequel (called the Return of Magic). I'm going to be leaving on a trip in June, so my plan is to get The Spy, The Return of Magic, and The Reunion fully posted by then :). This is just a little story that I came up with a few weeks ago. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Reunion**

by somekindofwildgirl

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The Annual Hogwarts Reunion was slated to be the best party of the summer. Everyone from her graduating class attended, it didn't matter how far away her former classmates lived. The occasion was a great opportunity to catch up with her childhood friends, something that Hermione was terrible at doing in her day-to-day life.

She had been looking forward to it all week but now that it was the day of the party, Hermione was having second thoughts. She was in the middle of an important case. Her client's landlord recently discovered that his tenant was a werewolf and as a result, her client had been evicted. The hearing was on Monday and she was still not ready. Hermione needed to finish going through her notes, the private investigator's notes, past cases, and prepare her defense.

"I know that look on your face." Her receptionist stood in her doorway, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're considering missing the reunion party," Alice said.

Hermione swept her arm across her cluttered desk. "Look at all the stuff I have to go through before Monday. Pansy will understand if I explain it to her."

"You get cold feet every summer. And every year, you're always happy that you ended up going."

Alice was right, not that Hermione would ever admit that. How many weekends had she worked through because she had nothing better to do? At lunch, she heard her coworkers giggling over the guys they were dating, planning weddings, and baby showers. Sometimes, she wished that those things interested her. It was all anyone cared about these days. But Hermione couldn't change who she was and work had always been more important to her.

Too bad her paperwork didn't keep her warm at night.

"This is the last thing I'll say on the subject. I know everything that is on your desk because I placed them there. You can afford to take the weekend off, so go to the party and relax. You deserve it," Alice said, closing the door behind her.

Hermione waited until her assistant's footsteps faded before standing up and walking towards her window. She shielded her eyes against the bright sun and looked at the street below. People were already leaving the Ministry and disappearing into the handful of restaurants across the street. Hermione bit her lip as she considered her next move. How behind would she be if she took the night and tomorrow off? She could come in on Sunday and prepare her case. It would only take a few hours, tops. Alice had already compiled everything for her and she had an intern going through old cases, seeing if there was anything they could use in the hearing.

Grabbing her wand and her bag, Hermione made her decision. Her colleagues paused their work as she walked past and made her way to the elevator. Alice was right in nudging her to go to the party. It was about time that Hermione stopped spectating and became an active participant in her own life.

The reunion was the perfect place to do that.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reunion**

by somekindofwildgirl

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The moment she landed in in the backyard, Hermione knew that she made the right decision. The sound of crashing waves reminded her of the paradise that was Pansy's beach house and was a welcome relief after a hectic day. She walked the familiar path through the little stretch of woods, her towel tucked under her arm. A loud cheer rang from up ahead and Hermione felt her nerves return. No one would know if she turned around and returned home. She surprised herself when she kept walking until she was engulfed in the warm glow of the sun.

It was like stepping out onto a movie set. The sun was shining, the water was calm with the gentle rolling of waves, and there were a group of shirtless men playing quidditch. Hermione spotted two guys with black and red hair, the inseparable duo that were her best friends. The girls laying on the beach in bikinis making her feel self-conscious about her own sundress. _What was she doing here?_

"I'm going to have to send Alice a Christmas gift this year, aren't I?"

Hermione turned around. "At least you finally remembered her name."

Pansy looked like a nymph. Her light green dress looked so soft that Hermione was tempted to touch it. Her raven hair was pulled back into a complicated braid that made her neck look long and elegant. Now that Pansy had spotted her, the option of leaving the party early flew out the window. The Quidditch boys started cheering, drawing their attention to the game. Hermione watched as Harry and Ron stormed away from a blond man. She squinted, trying to make out his features. He looked familiar. "Is that Draco Malfoy?"

"Is that going to be a problem?"

Hermione and Draco were infamous for not getting along. At school, they competed for top grades and later on, they competed for positions within the Ministry of Magic. They were both competitive, ambitious, and not afraid to play dirty. He had been a big part of her life and it was strange to realize that it had been years since she had seen or heard of him. Hermione hadn't noticed his disappearance, which was strange. It must have been subtle. The other players were clapping him on the back.

"No. We were children back then."

"What about that incident on your twenty-first birthday," Pansy said.

Hermione sighed. "That was not my finest moment. I thought you had forgotten it."

"You snuck into his room to steal-"

She covered Pansy's mouth with her hand. If there was one story that Hermione didn't want to get out, it was that one. Trying to remember the blackmail she had on the raven-haired witch, Hermione jumped when someone stumbled out from the trees behind her.

"Who invited _her_?" Pansy said shoving her hand away.

If Pansy was a nymph, Astoria Greengrass was Greek goddess with her long, flowing white dress and her wavy blonde hair. The two girls were rivals. They both ran in the same circles and belonged to old, wealthy families. Hermione understood why men flocked to Astoria. Although she would never reveal this to Pansy, she found the blonde to be quite nice. Whereas Pansy was always well put together, Astoria's beauty was more careless and more natural. Again, _what was she doing here?_

Astoria nodded at the two girls before making her way to Harry and Ron.

"Be nice. Harry wants to ask her out," Hermione said.

"I don't know why Potter insists on sullying himself with her."

Hermione reached out and grabbed her arm, wanting her full attention. "Don't tell me you like him, not after he spent months chasing after you."

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to him." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Sure you wouldn't."

"Whatever. I'm going to go talk to Theo," Pansy said, her hair dramatically swinging behind her.

Hermione watched her best friend walk away and tried to stifle the frustration that threatened to rise. Harry was also her friend and Pansy had hurt him with her rejection. How many times had Hermione comforted Harry over drinks? How many times had she heard Pansy complain about Harry's pursuit and how they were ill-suited to be together? It wasn't any of Hermione's business and she hadn't taken sides, but if Pansy was going to start playing games… Hermione made her way to the water's edge, trying to focus on something else.

* * *

The sun had disappeared shortly after arrival, the orange and pink clouds reflected in the ocean. Hermione welcomed her newfound solitude. Kicking off her flip-flops, Hermione walked through the shallow water. The sand felt heavenly beneath her feet. If she had a place like this, she would never leave. Hermione watched a small group of men attempting to start a bonfire and saw how many times they failed until finally, the flames caught.

"Why am I not surprised to find you alone at a party?"

Hermione turned around with a soft smile. "You look way too sober for this time of night."

"Maybe I'm trying to turn over a new leaf," Ron said before shoving his hands into his pockets. "I invited Elsie along. I wasn't sure if I should."

Laughter trickled down the beach. The breeze had picked up and she regretted not bringing a sweater. The bonfire was looking more and more inviting. Harry and Neville had just set up big logs around the fire for people to sit down.

"Things are getting serious," Hermione said. "I think it's good that you did."

"I wasn't sure if I should," Ron said, his weight shifting from one foot to the other.

She reached out and touched his arm. "I think you did the right thing. She's a wonderful girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go warm up."

Hermione walked away before he had a chance to answer and it wasn't until she reached the bonfire that she let out the breath she had been holding. Hermione grabbed a cold beer from her cooler and smiled when she heard someone start to play the guitar. She followed the sound and was surprised that Draco was the one playing.

The blond was sitting on one of the logs, holding the instrument like it was an extension of himself. She felt like was intruding on a personal moment, the way his brow furrowed in concentration as he took no notice of the growing crowd around him. Draco had never shown any interest in creative pursuits growing up. Is this what he had been doing for the past few years?

"He's good, hey?" Harry said standing beside her.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know anything about music."

"Would it kill you to give him a compliment?"

"Probably."

There was something familiar about the song he was playing but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her eyes were drawn to the bonfire behind him, the flames were flickering in time to the song. The melody brought her back to her socially awkward sixteen-year-old self. Back in those days, she still hung out exclusively with Harry and Ron. People like Pansy and Astoria would never have considered talking to her. It was also a time that Hermione had started to like Draco. They had been partners for a school project and for a moment, they were not enemies. Draco had been an equal, a partner and things had changed between them. But then the moment was over, like sand falling through her fingers, and it was business as usual.

The song ended with applause and cheers, abruptly stopping her walk down memory lane. Hermione had completely forgotten about that school project and that moment where things could have been different between her and Draco. It made her uncomfortable, but she was entranced by the sight in front of her. Astoria sat gracefully next to Draco and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and his pale fingers started moving once again, this song more upbeat than the last one. Astoria started singing and Draco's deep voice joined hers, the effect was more beautiful than Hermione would have liked. They made an attractive pair with Astoria's golden locks and his white-blond hair.

"I saw you and Ron talking. How did that go?" Harry asked.

"It went as well as it could go," she shrugged before gesturing to the singing duo. "Does this not bother you?"

"I can't carry a tune and to be honest, not really."

She saw her friend sneak a glance at Pansy and Theo. When Harry looked away, Pansy's gaze fell on him. It was cute and her earlier concerns fell away. Maybe it wasn't too late for them to get together after all. Grey eyes caught hers and she shivered, but she couldn't look away. There was something different about her rival and she didn't trust it. Where had he disappeared to? Why was he back?

Hermione stayed for the rest of the song before leaving, feeling the heat of his stare as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Reunion**

by somekindofwildgirl

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Cheers rang out further down the beach and Hermione went to investigate. She pushed her way through the crowd, to see what the commotion was all about. Floating cups. It was a drinking game that was essentially muggle beer pong, the only difference was that the cups were charmed to move. They moved similarly to the snitch. It was a difficult game sober and drunk, well it was a hard win. Zacharias Smith and Padma Patil were playing against Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood.

"Hermione! Do you want to be my partner next game?" Neville asked when she joined him.

She nodded before resuming her attention on the current game. Smith and Padma only had one cup left to hit, Luna and Blaise had only three. The game was over in five minutes and it came as no surprise when Smith and Padma emerged as winners. Although by the looks that Blaise and Luna were giving each other, they seemed quite fine that they lost as they walked towards the beach together.

"Who will challenge us?" Zacharias asked looking at the crowd.

"We will," Neville said grabbing her hand and pulling her forward.

He laughed. "Serious requests only, Longbottom."

"Smith knows that we'll beat him," Hermione said. The crowd agreed with her, which meant that Zacharias had no choice but to accept their challenge now. His pride was on the line now. Smith rolled his eyes and set up the game without another word.

Hermione and Neville took their respective positions. Her competitive side had taken over and she swelled with pride when she sunk her first three shots. The crowd had swelled since they started playing and she swore she saw a platinum head but she ignored it. Zacharias was right to be cocky, he and Padma made a great team. They didn't miss a shot. Neville was better at this game than she thought but they were still losing.

"Sorry, 'Mione," Neville said after he missed another shot.

"Don't be. I've seen you play before. You're good, really good actually but Smith got in your head. Don't let him win."

She saw his resolve strengthen. They were four cups away from winning and the other team had three. Hermione got her next shot and she held her breath as Neville tossed the ball. No one cheered louder than she did when Neville sunk it. They were laughing, dancing, and hugging. The spectators had joined in their celebration.

"Wow, Longbottom got one. Congratulations. Now, can we get back to the game?" Zacharias asked, tossing the now empty cup on the ground.

Hermione's hand twitched for her wand but she resisted the urge. Unfortunately, the asshole and Padma both hit their cups. She knocked back her drink, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. This was the worst part of the game. Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to follow her target. Sometimes, the cup's movement was predictable but not today. Biting her lip, she tossed the ball and waited for the _splash_! With horror, Hermione watched as the ball landed in the sand right next to Zacharias' foot.

"Fuck."

Neville hit his target but they both knew the game was lost. Zacharias won the game and kissed an embarrassed Padma on both cheeks. The crowd cheered but it was more subdued than at the start of the game.

"We almost won," Neville said.

She watched as Ron and Elsie walked up to challenge the winners.

"Almost."

Hermione was about to leave when Neville stopped her. "You're not going to watch?"

"Not right now, maybe later," she said spinning away from him.

The sand made her getaway more difficult. She refused to look back at the sympathetic look Neville was bound to give her, the look everyone had given her tonight. The beach was full of people, the party was in full swing, but Hermione had never felt more alone. She took a seat at the water's edge and watched the tide come in and out and in again.

"You haven't changed."

Hermione didn't turn back to look at him. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

He took a seat next to her. He still smelled the same, a combination of pine and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"A compliment, of course. Are you having a good night?"

"It's nice to see everyone again."

"But?"

She wrapped her arms tighter around her legs. "You don't get to know that about me."

"You didn't have a problem telling me at grad."

"That was a mistake," Hermione said scrambling to get up.

Draco held out his hand. "I was a stupid back then."

She watched his hands, the same ones that played music so beautifully. There was something genuine in his gaze and that scared her. He was waking up feelings that she had long put away to rest. They had always been drawn to each other, natural rivals and that was worse than friendship. There was an awareness that you needed to possess about your enemy, to gauge their mood and determine their weak points. It was with this understanding that she knew he was sincere.

"I can't," she said backing away from him.

He stood up carefully as if she was an animal that could be frightened away with a loud noise or hurried movement.

"Then at least help me wipe that smirk off Smith's face," Draco said shaking the sand off his shirt.

"You think we can beat him?"

He chuckled. "With our combined skills, we'd be unstoppable."

Hermione felt a satisfied smirk tugging at the corner of her lip. Her competitive side won despite her mind telling her this was a terrible, terrible idea. Hermione nodded and together, they walked back to the game.

The crowd parted ways for them, allowing them to watch the game at the edge of the perimeter. Zacharias and Padma were dominating their opponents. Ron's ears were bright red and she saw Elsie try to whisper words of comfort to him. Hermione felt a twinge of satisfaction that Ron was losing but quickly chastised herself. It was Padma that won them the game. Ron left the match in a hurry, Elsie trying to keep up with his long strides.

Before Zacharias could open his mouth, Draco stepped forward. "I will take up your challenge."

The Hufflepuff nodded. "Finally, a worthy opponent. Who will join you?"

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. She could see Astoria inching forward.

"Granger, of course."

Everyone turned towards her and she tried to ignore the attention. Taking a deep breath, Hermione took a step forward so that she was next to her rival. She could hear the flurry of whispers behind her and she regretted going along with Draco's idea. It was like school all over again. Hermione was about to back out when the blond gently took her elbow, his calloused hands sending butterflies in her stomach. She had been so focused on herself that she had forgotten what this was like for Draco. His family had been vocal about their stance against muggleborns. This was a very public gesture that he was going against his family.

"Are we going to stand around or play?" Hermione said, the crowd cheering.

They took their respective positions. Draco and Zacharias stood in line with each other, made eye contact and threw the first ball. They both sank their balls. The girls copied the boys and Hermione laughed when she hit her target and Padma missed. Zacharias lobbed the ball at them.

"Go first," Hermione said to Draco.

He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's kick their ass. I like Padma well enough, but I hate Zacharias."

"If you're sure." Draco watched the floating cups for a second before tossing the ball. _Splash!_

Hermione bit her lip and watched her target dance. There was no pattern again so she chucked the ball and a wave of relief hit her when it landed in the cup. Padma and Zacharias also sunk their shots and so the game began.

It was the fastest, most intense game Hermione had ever played. She felt alive, her nerves thrumming with excitement. Because it was such a close game, every shot mattered. The first person to miss would cost their team the match. Like Draco predicted, they were great partners. A small squeeze on her arm, whispered words of comfort, he knew how to bring out the best in her game. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun at a party.

Both teams were down to their last two cups and it was their turn to play. Hermione bit her lip as she watched Draco. His expression was one of pure concentration, his grey eyes tracking his chosen target. She held her breath when he tossed the ball and breathed a sigh of relief when he got it. Zacharias glared as he chugged his drink.

Now it was down to her. One shot and they could win the game. Less than an hour ago, Hermione had missed and it cost them the game. The crowd was silent, watching to see if she would be successful. Her stomach clenched at the pressure and she couldn't possibly do this. Everyone was staring at her. Ron had his arm around Elsie, Harry gave her a thumb's up and she couldn't breathe. She almost jumped out of her skin when Draco grabbed both her arms and forced her to look at him.

"Breathe, Hermione. It's just a game."

She looked up at him. Had he always had that single freckle on the bridge of his nose?

"It feels like so much more than that."

"I know."

"Well, here goes nothing," she said before stepping away from him.

Hermione took her position. There was only one cup left, lazily floating around as if it didn't realize how important it was. Biting her lip, she spun the ball in her right hand before throwing it… and sunk the ball. The crowd roared with excitement and a bright smile lit up Hermione's face. Draco slung his arm around her and she returned the half hug. Zacharias angrily fired the ball at the cup in the back. _Splash!_ Now it was down to Padma. The Ravenclaw screwed her eyes shut in concentration and pitched the ball at the last remaining target… and missed.

Everyone started celebrating, drinks sloshed in its cups as they took delight in Zacharias' loss. The Hufflepuff glared at Draco and Hermione before storming off, ignoring his partner. She sent a weak smile Padma's way and the girl returned it before disappearing. The blond squashed Hermione to his chest and she couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"You were fantastic!"

Hermione blushed. "You weren't so bad yourself."

The spark of celebration faded, leaving a somber expression on his face. "I am sorry about what I did that summer. Scratch that. I'm sorry for how I treated you back at school."

"I didn't treat you well either."

"Can we restart?" he asked, offering his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

She pushed his hand away and saw his hopeful expression crumble.

"I don't want to restart. I like our history. It's ugly and complicated, but it's what made me into the person that I am today."

He didn't say anything right away and it felt like the seconds turned into minutes before he answered.

"I see. Well, enjoy the rest of the party."

Hermione watched him walk away in stunned silence. People swarmed around her, Harry thumped her on the back and she smiled at them but her mind was still with Draco. How could he have misunderstood her? She played the conversation over and understanding dawned on her. She thanked her friends before pushing through the crowd trying to find Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Reunion**

by somekindofwildgirl

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione had almost given up finding Draco until she heard his voice. She felt her spirits lift and followed the sound. He was further down the beach than she expected and she shivered at the cold. The bonfire was out of sight, the only noise was the crashing waves and Draco's voice. He was hidden behind a cluster of rocks and right before she made herself known, she heard Astoria's voice. Hermione felt like an idiot, of course, he wasn't alone if he was talking. The blonde girl was quickly becoming the bane of her existence. What happened to liking Harry? She walked around the cluster until she was properly hidden and from her spot, she could see what was happening through a crack where two rocks stood side by side.

Astoria's hand was on his chest and Hermione almost turned away when his next words stopped her.

"Stop trying to make something happen, Astoria."

"Why? We would be good together."

Draco pulled away. "Why? Because we're both blond? Or because our parents are friends?"

"Both. We understand each other, what it was like growing up the way we did. Is it because you're not attracted to me?"

Hermione felt uncomfortable eavesdropping but if she tried to leave, they would hear her. She could hear the hurt in Astoria's voice. It was raw and uncomfortable. Draco sighed but made no move to comfort her.

"Of course not, Stori. I think you're perfect."

"Just not for you." She sounded resigned.

"Just not for me."

"I saw Granger reject you back there. That was kind of brutal."

"I deserved it. Anyways, this isn't the first time that I've had to get over her."

Hermione didn't hear what Astoria said, her voice was too low. She watched them hug before the blonde made her way back to the party leaving Draco alone again.

She was torn on what to do. What was Draco talking about? When did he ever have to get over her? Whenever there was an opportunity, he always sabotaged it. He was the reason they had never tried their hand at dating. Her fists were clenched and she was prepared to storm around the rocks and give him a piece of her mind. Hermione had only improved at getting her point across since becoming a lawyer. She walked so that she could face him and then stopped. There was something in his expression that made her anger leave her.

"Look, I heard you. I won't bother you again," he said.

Hermione stepped closer to him. "You _didn't_ hear me. I like our history. Was it ugly? Of course, it was, but it made me a stronger person. And weirdly enough because of it, you probably know me better than Harry or Ron. I know how you feel, I feel the same way about you."

"Then why do you reject me time and time again?"

"Because you rejected me first! I really liked you and you broke my heart. I'm terrified."

"Of what? You go toe to toe with criminals every day!"

She tried to blink her tears away, hating how he knew exactly how to bring her walls crashing down.

"Of getting hurt. Because what we have, I won't find that with anyone else and if you're not serious about this-"

Draco pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. His hand was entangled in her curls and he tilted her head up, forcing her to look up at him. Staring into his grey eyes made her feel more raw and vulnerable than she had ever felt before in her life. Hermione wanted to look away, wanted to disconnect, but forced herself to remain open.

"I am. Serious about this. I was scared too."

"What changed?"

"I went away. Traveled the world, saw that my family's beliefs were foolish. That was the only thing that kept me away from you back then."

"I'm scared to believe you." Hermione looked at the ocean, the moon was shining brightly.

Draco dropped his head to rest on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him awkwardly, unsure of what to do. She had never been in this situation before. Her past boyfriends disregarded her fears, avoided anything emotional. Hermione knew that this was uncomfortable for the both of them, but Draco was willing to try to figure it out with her.

She kissed his cheek, slowly, three times. Hermione was almost taken aback when Draco turned to face her. She wasn't used to being this close to him but before she could overthink it – boy, was she overthinking everything right now – he kissed her. His lips were slightly chapped, something that was endearing. He tasted of firewhiskey and beer, of regret and second chances and a childhood wish fulfilled. She didn't know how long they stood there under a blanket of stars but when they separated, they both wore shy smiles.

Draco looked down the beach and the glow of the bonfire had disappeared. "I guess everyone went home?"

"Looks like we missed the end of the party," Hermione said with a grin.

"Do you want to go home?"

"I'm not ready for the night to end. I don't mean," Hermione blushed at the potential implication. "I don't want to rush anything."

Draco wrapped an arm around her and they started walking down the beach. They spent the rest of the night catching each other up on the past few years.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sound of crashing waves. The sun was warm against her skin and she snuggled further into someone's chest, a soft sweater clenched in her hand. He shifted and pulled her closer.

"Morning," Draco said as he slowly opened his eyes.

Her lips quirked into a grin. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly good. About last night…"

"I'm happy it happened. Don't overthink it." She put a finger to his lips and laughed when he playfully tried to bite it.

"Good. Do you want to grab breakfast?"

"There's a place a few minutes away that's amazing."

Hermione went to get up but he pulled her back down and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her and soon she didn't know where she ended and he began.

"We should go before someone finds us," she said.

They helped each other up, laughing at the state they were in. Instead of trying to fix her hair, Hermione pulled it into a messy bun. They tried to their best to shake the sand out of their clothes but she had a feeling she would be finding little grains for days. When they were ready, Draco took her hand and they made their way to the parking lot.

"You drive?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged. "I had the incentive to learn and it's a lot more fun than I originally thought it would be."

She was about to ask him more about it when she saw Harry and Pansy emerge from the other side of the beach. Pansy looked victorious while Harry stared and her and Draco's joined hands with a raised eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes and hopped into the passenger's seat. She knew that Pansy would call her later.

They both had some explaining to do.

Hermione glanced at Draco and blushed when he smiled. It was a look she wasn't used to receiving from him. They had given each other such a difficult time growing up, it was strange to be on the other side. She could feel her insecurity threatening to surface, to question his intentions and whether she deserved to find something good after all these years. But she was tired of that little voice in her head constantly questioning everything good that happened.

In retaliation, Hermione returned Draco's smile. She was going to enjoy the ride and live in the present. After she got through that stack of papers at the office. And got groceries. And fed Crookshanks.

Okay, maybe Hermione was a work-in-progress but she was okay with that and it looked like Draco was too.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited the story! Your feedback and support mean the world :). For those of you who don't know (welcome new readers!), I am leaving for a trip in June and I won't be back until September. I'm going to spend the next month working on The Spy (two chapters left! I think...) and I am working on the first draft of The Return of Magic.**

 **For those of who you read the Runaway Princess and are waiting on the sequel: If I don't finish the first draft in time for my trip, should I post it regardless? Or should I wait until it is finished? If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message or check out my profile page, which I update whenever there's news :).**

 **Thank you again, you lovely readers xx.**


End file.
